Christina's story
by Gretccheen
Summary: Christi is excited when her uncle asks her to be a ninja like her baby brother Lloyd. But will Lloyd learn to accept his sister after she ignored him all her life? Read to find out. Note: There will be some romance and vilonce I'm upping the rating up to K
1. Forward

Forward

Christi's pov

I was so happy that uncle Wu asked me to become the ninja of darkness. I was also pretty sad because I had to leave Dad and my best friend, Wyplash. As I packed the rest of my clothes I began to wonder if Lloyd would accept me as his sister. I shrugged it off as I went to tell dad bye. "Dad, dad where are you?" I called. When I didn't hear an answer I became really worried. A knock at the door told me it was time to go. "Dad, wherever you are, I love you." I called as I ran to meet Wyplash. I opened the door and walked over to Wyplash. "Thanks for the lift." I said. I received a grunt in return. I sighed and hopped on. It took only a matter of minutes to get there. "Wyplash, I'm going to miss you the most." I said. He didn't say anything. I walked over to where I was going to meet my uncle. Wyplash left as suddenly as he came. "I'm glad to you see you Christi. It has been a while." My uncle said. "I know. Uncle if I may ask, what are your other students like?" I asked. He shook his head. "Let us get back to the monastery." He said. I nodded. I was glad to be with my uncle again. "Uncle, does Lloyd know about me?" I asked. He shook his head again. I quit asking questions and focused on my brother; I hadn't seen him since mom died. This was going to be a very long eveing.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I got reviews and they were supportive and helpful. Thank you for the reviews NinjagoStories and Teacupful you each get a cookie. Now, on with the story.

Christina's pov

We arrived at the Bounty about a quarter till 3. When we entered the Bounty I immediately knew where to go. I walked to my room and set my stuff down. I soon noticed a gold bow and arrow on my dresser. 'Use these well, from dad.' I was shocked that dad had these weapons. Dad was all I could manage to choke out. I wasn't crying. I just felt a little emotional. I shook my head and changed into something better than what I had on; basically I just put on a black tube top, jeans, and grey high-tops. I went out to the deck to practice my shot. I was about to shoot my first arrow (I took me about 3 minutes to figure out how to put the arrow in the bow.) I heard voices. I stood against the back of the mast ready to shoot an arrow when I felt threatened. Their conversation went something like this:

"Where is the kid anyway?" Kai said. 'Wait, did he mean me?' I thought.

"Yeah. We don't have all day." Jay complained.

"Zane, can you sense anything?" Cole asked.

"No, nothing at the moment." Zane said.

All right, time for me to get into this. I carefully shot my arrow, allowing it to go right past them. I smirked and walked out to see the looks on their faces. What I got wasn't very pleasing. The one in red came up to me. I fumbled for a moment trying to get an arrow. Once I got one he was about 2 feet away. I put the arrow on the bow just before he was a few inches from my face. I held the bow directly at his chest. My uncle decided to come out at the moment I was about to shoot. "What's going on here?" he asked. I put away my bow and met his glance. After one look I hung my head. "Sorry guys." I whispered. They looked at me like 'You're the one who started this'. I looked right back at them. "I see you have met my niece." My uncle said.

"You're what!" they shouted as one. I had to laugh at this; I couldn't contain it. As I tried to stop laughing my uncle explained why I was here. "So she's here to help Lloyd beat their father, right?" Kai asked. My uncle just nodded. I had managed to stop laughing enough to listen. I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything. "Now, I would like you to properly introduce your selves." My uncle said. I nodded. Once he left I said, "I'm Christi and you are?" I asked.

"Kai" the one in red said, I really detested him.

"Jay" the blue one said. I sensed that he could be annoying.

"Cole" the one in black said. I knew he was leader.

"I am Zane. It is a pleasure to meet you." The one in white said. I was shocked at his good manners. And feeling left out, my little brother decided to join the boys on the deck.

Me: Hey

Christi: I wish you owned Ninjago, and then I could be in the show.

Me: You and me both.

Both: Bye and please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Christi you have some issues.

Christi: Like what

Me: You ignored your brother when your mom died

Christi: Humph, on with the story

Me: Hey this isn't over yet

Christi's pov

"Lloyd" I choked out. I knew my brother when I saw him. He had mom's blonde hair and baby

-blue eyes. I had dad's black hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey guys!" he didn't seem to notice me. "Hey Kai, who's that?" He asked. Kai was about to say something, but I put a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to get the hint because he didn't say anything. "I'm your sister Christi." I said. I could've laughed at the surprised look on his face. "But, how?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and said "I ignored you all my life because I thought you killed are mom, but now I'm very proud to be you older sister. I'm sorry Lloyd."

"What was mom like?" Lloyd asked.

"She looked a lot like you, with hip length blonde hair and baby-blue eyes." I said.

"Are you going to help me fight dad?" he asked

"Is he always this energetic?" I asked.

The four just nodded. "You didn't answer my question." Lloyd said.

"Of course. I'll help you defeat dad in any way I can." I said; truly I was sickened at the thought. I smiled to hide the sadness I felt. I often wouldn't need to talk to let people know how I felt; all they had to do was look at my face. I stayed with Lloyd the rest of the day; I promised if anything happened to him it would be on my conscience. Later that night I cried over my past; I never was a good sister, daughter, or niece. I promised myself I would be a better person. I soon went to sleep dreaming of my brother.

Me: I love how this was put together

Christi: I don't. I thought I wasn't going to cry in this story

Me: Too bad, so sad

Christi: Guys, I could use some assistance. (Skeleton army comes out.) Get her boys

Me: Oh God

Me: Review and save me from these boneheads


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this is going to be a family episode so enjoy.

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders. I jolted upward and looked around. I saw Lloyd; he looked pale and terrified. "Lloyd, what's wrong?" I whispered. I pulled him closer him closer to me. Soon he began to cry. I pulled him even closer to me and whispered comforting words and held him until he fell asleep. I laid him on my bed and walked out to the deck. I sat down and cried until dawn. At dawn I got up and got ready for a tough day of training. Right now, I was glad Wyplash taught me how to fight. I knew everything about the ninja's fighting style. I even knew spinjitzu. But my favorite move was my true potential. I unlocked it by saving Wyplash from lowlanders. By the time everyone else was up, I had meditated, eaten, and practiced my fighting. I was now giving myself a tour. As I was in the game room, I heard Lloyd scream my name. I ran right past the ninja; I had decided to travel in the shadows. (Another trick Wyplash taught me.) Once I got to my room I pulled Lloyd close to me. "Shh, Lloyd it's all right. I'm right here." I whispered. Lloyd snuggled closer to me. "I was afraid you left." He whispered

"I'm never going to leave you again, that's a promise." I whispered.

"I love you." Lloyd said.

"I love y-you too" I said. Tears poured down my face. "C'mon. You need breakfast and I need to work on my spinjitzu." I said.

"You know spinjitzu?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, Wyplash taught me" I said. I heard his stomach growl and we both burst into laughter. I had loosened up a little bit; I wasn't like this in the underworld. There I was stern and scary, even Samuki avoided me. I took Lloyd's hand in mine, "Let's go get you something to eat." I said. I swear I saw an image of dad smiling at us in my head.

Me: OMG

Christi: Where's the danger

Me: There's no danger, we got reviews

Christi: God, you had me worried. Where's Lloyd

Lloyd: Right here (Soaks both girls with water balloons.)

Me: Lloyd

Christi: Just let it go. Gretccheen doesn't own Ninjago, just me and the plot

Me: I'm throwing in a new OC. His name's Darin

All: Review


	5. Chapter 4

Me: I'm thinking about writing a story about Christi's past; let me know if you want me to do it in your reviews.

Kai: Can you put us in the story soon

Cole: Yeah

Me: You're in this chapter idiots

Kai/Cole: Oh

After I got Lloyd something to eat, I went out to the deck to help him with his spinjitzu. He tried to do it, but couldn't. "Don't worry. It took me months to learn. But here's a tip, you learn faster if you're surrounded by people who care about you." I said. He smiled at me. "What are you two doing, smooching?" Jay said. I looked at him then at the others. "Is he…?" I started.

"Yeah" they said as one. I laughed at them.

"Would he be upset if I…?"

"No" They said all together again. I shrugged my shoulders and walked behind Jay. I smacked him upside the head. "We're siblings you idiot." I said. The rest of the team; me and Lloyd included, burst into laughter. I soon saw something gold dash across the deck. I drew an arrow and got in front of Lloyd. When I saw it again I shot. I missed, but I got it to stop running. It was a boy about our age."What the brick was that for?" He shouted. I walked up to him and held an arrow at his chest. "Say that again?" I dared. He shrunk back. I smiled and stepped back; I had done my job. I went and stood beside Lloyd. I stole a glance at Zane; he was so beautiful. I then began to look at the boy; gold ninja suit. Wait What! "Are you the new teammate?" I asked.

"How did you know?" the boy asked.

"Lucky guess." I said.

"My name's Darin, what's yours?"

"I'm Christi. Next to me is my brother Lloyd. The one in red is Kai, blue is Jay, black is Cole, and white is Zane. If I may ask, what's your element?" I said.

"My element is light." Darin said.

"Cool" Lloyd said. I lightly chuckled. "I heard from a reliable source that the princess of the underworld is here. Is it true?" Darin asked.

"You have a very reliable source. I'm Christi Garmadon." I said. He looked at me and shrugged. "Shall we continue training?" Zane said.  
"Of course." I said. Tonight, I was going to ask Zane if he had feeling for me; if he did I would confess.

Zane's pov

Christi's so beautiful. I need to tell her how I feel. I'll do it tonight.

Later that evening.

"Hey Christi, can you meet me out on the deck?" I asked. She nodded her head and went out to the deck. I walked out and said, "Christi, I have something to ask you."

"Me too. You go first." She said.

"Christi, I-I really like you." I said.

"Zane, I love you too. Please, can we be together? Please?" she said. I sense she was begging. I nodded and pulled her close to me. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. She ran he fingers across my cheek. "Goodnight Zane. I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." I called. I went to be with a smile on my face.

Christi's pov

"I can't believe he likes me. And he kissed me back too. Love is so amazing." I whispered. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Me: Awww. You too are perfect for each other

Christi/Zane: I know

Me: Love is bitter-sweet. Sweet for the couple, bitter for others

Christi: Review and tell us how you liked it

Me: Oh, and tell me how I did on introducing Darin. Bye


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm going to include some of Christi's dark powers; not like, evil powers, her true potential powers. (Sigh) It takes a genius to read a summary; doesn't it? That's where I mention her elemental powers. Let's just get on with the story.

The next day when Zane and I broke the news to the team, everyone except Darin, Nya, and Lloyd were shocked; Nya and Lloyd were supportive, but I think Darin was devastated. I then heard something and turned around. I looked around and saw something in the shadows progressing towards Lloyd. Once it got ready to attack, I pushed Lloyd down. I shot an arrow. Everyone was quite; it was an eerie quite though. I heard a growl and saw it lunge for Zane. "That's it; no one messes with my family and lives to see the next day." I shouted. A dark shadowy, presence completely consumed me, I closed my eyes and focused, and grabbed my bow. I shot an arrow going about 15mph covered in the dark being that surrounded me. I heard a blood curdling shriek and the dark presence disappeared from view; it really went back inside my body. I collapsed into Zane's arms; I had become unconscious and would be unable to recover and wake up unless it was dark.

6 hours later; Zane's pov

I sat on the edge of Christi's bed with Lloyd. You could tell he was worried; he was chalk white and kept mumbling things that sounded like prayers. It was now midnight, and finally she stirred. She jolted awake like she had overslept. "What happened?" she asked

"You saved us from some unknown being and became unconscious." I said.

"Oh, about that. When I use my true potential I become unconscious unless it's dark or until it's dark." I said.

"What attacked us and why'd you push me down?" Lloyd said.

"I pushed you down because the demon was going to attack you. What attacked you guys was a demon fox." Christi said. Lloyd looked even paler than he was before. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise." Christi said. Lloyd went and hugged his older sister. I smiled. "I'll go tell the rest of the team your all right." I said. Christi nodded and let go of Lloyd. She walked over to me. "I might as well go with you." She said. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

Christi's pov

As we walked out to the deck where the team was I whispered courses to keep demons away from my team. I could fight them; I didn't want my team to get hurt. Once we told the story again to the team I knew that all to soon Lloyd was going to fight dad; and I had a feeling I wouldn't be there to help him.

Me: I know I did a bad job on Christi's powers. If you think I did a good job tell me, I need the encouragement

Christi: Why did I have to pass out

Me: Review


	7. Chapter 6

Hi guys this is the second to last chapter. Let me know if you want a sequel. And sorry it took so long; I just didn't feel this chapter. I wrote the story about her past. Enjoy. Note: I don't own Ninjago, just Darin, Christi, and the plot.

Christi's pov the next day

I was wandering aimlessly around the ship. I was looking for Lloyd; yeah, I was that bored. I soon stumbled across Darin. He looked at me with longing before running off. I knew he was devastated that I choose Zane instead of him. I soon heard desperate cries from my teammates. I ran as fast as I could. Of course I had to run into Zane. "What's wrong?" I asked. I looked at him. "No, god no. He's not ready. I'm not ready." I said. Zane pulled me close to him, "I'm so sorry Christi. We need to get you to the underworld." He said. I pushed away from him. "I'm not leaving without you and the rest of the team. Lloyd needs you; I need you. Please." I said.

"Brothers, there's been a change of plans; were all heading to the underworld." He said.

"What?" The team shouted.

"I wouldn't leave you guys even if it cost me my life." I said. "C'mon, we have a villain to face." I said.

I got a laugh from most of the team. "Thanks, for everything." I whispered. Zane pulled me closer to him.

"No, thank you. You've taught me a lot: Bravery, humor, and especially, love." Zane said. As we descended into the underworld I only thought one thing 'be brave; stand strong Lloyd. You can overcome this darkness.' We arrived in the underworld all too soon. As we snuck to my dad's palace, I sensed Wyplash. "Wyplash." I whispered. I heard a turn around. I swiftly turned around. Behind us, was the whole skeleton population. "Oh God. Guys turn around."I said. They all turned around. I then thought of something. "Samuki, I know what you want. I'm willing to pay the price for my brother and his friends to go to my dad."I said.

"Foolish girl." Samuki said.

"You didn't let me finish. You must let them pass before we do anything." I said.

"Very well, let them pass." Samuki said.

"Christi, aren't you coming?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.

"Let's get this over with." I said. Samuki chuckled and raised the knife in his hand. 'Don't turn around, don't turn around.' I thought. Zane turned around in time to see Samuki drive the knife through my chest. He was about to run to my side, but Kai got him to go into the throne room. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Meanwhile, in the throne room.

Zane's pov

I can't believe she's dead. This thought ran around my head as I watched Lloyd fight his father. He was somehow winning. He soon pinned down his dad. It was over; he'd one. Lloyd ran up to me. "Where's Christi?" He asked.

"I am sorry. Christi is no longer with us." I said.

"No. No, she can't be dead. I need her." He cried. I pulled him close to me. "Hey, what's wrong with Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"Christi sacrificed herself so Lloyd could fulfill his destiny." I said.

"You mean she's, she's dead." Jay said. I nodded. Garmadon by now had gotten up and heard most of the conversation. "My daughter, dead. It can't be." He moaned. I let go of Lloyd and went to Christi. She looked beautiful even in death. I carefully pulled the knife out of her chest. "Christi, I'll never forget you." I said. I kissed her for what I thought would be the final time. My brothers were walking towards me when the earth started shaking. A bright flash appeared. Once I was able to see again I saw that Christi was gone. "C'mon Zane, let's go back to the Bounty. I nodded. I just wanted to get away from this vile place.

Me: Where did Christi go? I know but I'm not going to tell you. Guess where she is in your reviews.

Darin: We apologize for any tears.

Me: I didn't use you enough. I'll create another story with you as the main character. I'll make it before Christi came. So Christi will be in the story.

Christi: Wait, he was already on the team before me

Me: You're not supposed to be here go be dead somewhere else

Christi: Review


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Sadly, this is the final chapter.

Zane: If you review we could come back in a sequel, right

Me: Of course. I just want to thank all my faithful reviewers and readers. Now, let's finish the story

Zane's pov

Once we got back to the Bounty, I walked off to my room. "Why? Why did you leave us Christi? We could've done something." I cried.

Christi's pov

I awoke with a large throbbing in the back of my head. I got up and looked around. I was back on the Bounty. I walked out of my room. I heard sobs coming from Lloyd's room. I quietly walked to his room. He was sitting on his bed crying his heart out. I heard him mumble my name occasionally. I walked up to him and sat on his bed. I put my arm around his shoulder. "Shh, Lloyd it's all right, I'm right here." whispered.

"Christi?" he whispered. He turned and looked at me.

"Christi!" he screamed. I heard several footsteps running down the corridor. I hugged my little brother. "I'm so proud of you. You were very brave." I said.

"I would've been braver if you were there fighting with me." He said. I ruffled his hair. Soon the rest of the team ran into his room. "Christi!" they cried. I stood up. I had tears glittering in my eyes. "I'm back and I'm here to stay." I said.

"Promise?" Zane asked. I walked over to him. "Do I ever break my promises?" I teased. He kissed me; and boy did I not want that to end. But, sadly it did. "How did you come back to life?" Lloyd asked

I paused before answering; all I remembered was a sharp pain in my chest, and Zane going into my dad's palace. "I don't know." I answered.

"Well, all that matters now is that you're back." Cole said. I heard a murmur from Jay and turned to see him rubbing the back of his head. I looked at Darin, who was playing the innocent card. 'Thanks' I mouthed. He shrugged. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Kai mumbled.

"Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "Go out and be villains for the day?" I asked. "Although, I have to admit, it would be pretty fun." I started thinking aloud. A few seconds later I ducked and glanced upward. I got a glance of Jay looking defeated. I laugh and stood up. "Well, being a villain for a day would help you guys train." I said.

"You know, I think she got something." Kai murmured.

"Yeah. Plus you guys would have to think like villains and if you learn what they're thinking…"

"We can beat them easier." Lloyd finished. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"But first, we have to train you in the way of the assassins. " I said.

"What do you know about assassins?" Kai said.

"Watch and learn brothers, watch and learn." I said.

Me: Okay, I lied. This is the second to last chappie.

Christi: Put in your reviews that you want a sequel, we'll come right back

Me: (coughs and says under my breath) in a couple of months

All: Review

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)


	9. Chapter 8

Me: This is it, the last chapter

Christi: For now

Me: I'll leave you guys to read the story

Christi's pov

It took about half an hour, but I did it. I trained them to be assassins for a day. "Alright, where should we strike first?" I asked. They all looked at each other. "Hmmm. How about the bank?" Jay said.

"NO, bad idea!" I said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Do you want to get caught? Remember you're only minor villains. Besides, I already have a place to strike." I said.

"But you just said…" Kai started. I smacked him upside the head. "The past is the past." I said.

"Boys and girl were heading to…" I did one of those dramatic pauses, "the museum."

"What the bricks at a museum?" Kai asked.

"You idiot. You don't want to steal money; you want to steal something that will appeal to others of your trade." I said.

"Oh." About half the group said. I faced palmed and said, "God, remind me never to come up with ideas again."

"Well, shall we be off?" Zane asked.

"Alright, let's go!" I said.

Later at the museum.

We were running from the cops. 'Why was Jay such an idiot?' I thought. (Flashback time, yay)

"Okay so I push the green one." Jay mumbled to himself as he pressed the green button. We decided to try to steal the gems and jewels. Jay was in charge of removing the glass. Once he pushed the green one; an alarm sounded. "C'mon, we're aborting this mission; we gotta get out of here." I shouted. I ran to find Jay. I found his hand inches away from the green button." Oh god, what did I tell you?" I said.

"Never push the red one?" he cautiously asked.

"NO you idiot! Always push the red one." I said as I smacked him upside the head. "C'mon, let's get out of here." I said and reached for his hand. He gladly took it and off we ran. Soon the cops showed up. "3." Jay whispered.

"2" Kai said.

"Now!" Zane and I shouted. A small black cord dropped from the ceiling. "You guys go on ahead; I'll deal with these guys." I said. Everyone but Zane climbed up the rope. I knew what he was doing. I walked backwards towards him. He put his hand around my waist with one hand and gripped the rope with the other. He tugged gently on the rope and we were raised up. "Don't worry; we'll be back, won't we?" I said.

"That's a promise." Zane said as we disappeared through a hole in the ceiling. As soon as we got on the deck, Zane put both hands on my waist and kissed me. "That was amazing." Lloyd said. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "It was a onetime thing though, okay. Well, for you anyway." I said. I soon started laughing. "Wait we still have work to do. C'mon, we're going to Ninjago City." I said.

To be continued…

Me: Yay I made a perfect cliffhanger

Darin: Maybe I should introduce the story more often

Me: All right

All: Review if you want a sequel


End file.
